


Conquering the Past

by nickimonkey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, Confrontations, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mating Bond, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Evan Buckley had a difficult life before meeting Eddie Diaz. Now many years later he is confronted with this past. Will he finally be able to get the closure he needs to move on?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Conquering the Past

It was a cold day in October when a few members of a pack were patrolling a neighboring town just outside of El Paso,Texas trying to find if there were any hunters.

It was the time of year just before snow started to fall heavily and constantly. The leaves were almost done with their transition from green to that breathtaking reddish orange, setting the tone and atmosphere of fall.

It reminded Buck of the second stage of life when people have a new breath of life in them before coming to terms that they are eventually going to become old and die.

To him that is the prettiest part before they completely turn brown and fall off the tree’s branches.

Looking around and being met with only the soft whistling of the wind going through leaves on nearby trees, he couldn't help but think that the whole thing was pointless and think back to him and his mate discussing why he had to leave for a few days.

“When are you leaving?” The other male said, with an aggravated sigh, running his fingers through his brown locks.

The young blonde man turned to face him. “I know you don’t want me to go but Lena specifically asked for me.”

Eddie nuzzled Buck’s neck, trying to get more of his scent on him. Not that it would do much good or last very long. “Tell Lena to go screw herself."

Buck placed his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulder, laughing softly because of Eddie’s adamant refusal to swear. "I know you don’t want me to go. I don’t want to go either but I have to. This might end up being a good thing for everyone."

The thing about Buck and Eddie is they fight all the time. Not in the sense that they don’t love each other and sometimes physically harm each other but in the sense that sometimes they bicker like an old married couple even though they aren’t married.

It comes with the territory when they happen to be not human and are connected in ways others thought were unimaginable.

The couple can’t handle being away from each other for extended periods of time. Sure, they miss each each other like humans do with their significant other but for individuals like themselves it’s a hundred times worse.

Whereas humans say their hearts might metaphorically ache, Buck and Eddie’s hearts might physically ache after a few days if they don’t keep in constant contact while Buck is gone. 

Like this one time about a year prior, Buck had to go somewhere for a week where he couldn’t get cellphone service. Their friends literally had to drag them both out of bed, that's how bad of a catatonic stupor they were in. Plus for every time they moved they were hit with a searing pain which felt like they were being stabbed in the heart over and over again until they were near each other.

Eddie sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. “I never like when you are gone for very long.”

Buck sighed, knowing Eddie’s fears of him being gone probably stem from knowing the hardships he had to go through in his life. “It’s only going to be a day or two at the most.”

Eddie didn’t say anything but Buck smiled at the familiar shiver that runs up his body whenever his boyfriend ran his fingers up and down his arms.

Buck’s left arm was home to what made him feel most self-conscious about himself besides his birthmark over his eye. It was a long thin scar on the outer side of his arm along the radius. It reminds him of his life before he met Eddie, when he was a scared little boy with the constant fear that his foster parents would hurt him.

It was however one of Eddie’s favorite parts of Buck. For him it represented everything Buck had to overcome to get where he is. Having scars like the one on his arm made him the person he loves. It shows his strength and resilience.

Even though Eddie wished Buck didn’t have to go through all those horrible things and have so many scars, he knows there could be a chance that he wouldn't be the man Eddie fell in love with without them.

~~~~~~

Snapping back into reality, Buck posed a very important question. “We’ve checked this area every few days for the past month and have yet to find anything. I'm not even sure what we are looking for.” The young man couldn't help but raise an eyebrow toward his friend.

“I’ve heard that members from other packs have been going missing around this area and I wanted to help him try and find them.” Lena scoffed lightly as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Buck playfully rolled his blue eyes. Of course Lena had to get involved in something others would consider not their problem. She always felt like it was her job to save everyone.

Because the blonde couldn't help her mom with her absentee, moderately abusive father when she was younger she takes any opportunity she can to help others now that she is older.

The young woman would have found some snarky remark to say if it weren't for the loud gunshot not far from them. If there were hunters here they must be attacking someone else.

Buck watched as his best friend went in the direction of the noise. Knowing better than to argue, he reluctantly followed her into the possible line of fire.

They followed the sound to a house that looked eerily similar to the one he had grown up in, being raised by foster parents but it couldn't be, could it? 

They entered the house because the door was ajar and proceeded trying to find something but came up with nothing.

All of a sudden they heard growls coming from the basement so both of them looked at each other before heading down there. 

The first thing Bucksaw were people chained up in crates. Only these people had glowing golden eyes and claws. This had to be the place. 

Did every hunter do this to their prey because there were just too many coincidences for Buck’s liking.

The thing was Buck was in and out of foster care until he was twelve, due to the fact his parents died in a tragic car accident when he was five.

The last family he was with just so happened to be hunters of the supernatural and since he couldn't hate these creatures like they did so they tried to prove to him these beings were the work of the devil magic. 

They turned him into the thing they hated the most, by having an older one bite him, then make him do unspeakable things to make sure he would live to see another day.

Sometimes Buck would be chained up in crates like the one he is staring at now. It is how he got the scar on his arm, during one of his failed attempts to escape

While going to free some of the prisoners, Buck caught a glimpse of his best friend’s blonde hair running to help what looked like an unmoving body. 

The only sounds that were happening was the clanking of metal as Buck tried to free the others from their chains. 

The blonde man froze however when he heard the sound of a gun cocking and the barrel of the gun press against the back of his head

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The bastard child is back." That voice was like a punch in the gut, bringing him back into memories that he didn’t want to ever relive.

Even though it was a long time ago he could still feel the belt striking him against the back or hearing them say he needed innocent people to insure they didn’t kill him.

The older man smirked at the boy's reaction. "Never expected to see us again now did you?"

Lena eyed her friend skeptically. She had never seen Buck act this way or even seen these people before in her life, so she doesn’t know what would have garnered this kind of reaction out of her friend. "Who are these people Buck?"

“We’re his parents.” The woman said, as if pretending everything was fine and her and her husband weren’t psychologically torturing him for years.

“You are not my parents.” Buck growled. “Parents don’t turn their children into werewolves for their own twisted amusement. Forcing their child to kill innocents in order to prove to them said creatures are evil and should be put down.”

Lena had heard this all before but now having faces to the names makes her need to protect her best friend increase tenfold. She cautiously placed herself in front of Buck.

The man let out what could only be classified as an evil laugh. “How cute. The alpha protecting her poor little beta. It’s a shame both of you are going to die today.”

Buck tried to keep the fact that he was worried and mad in check as to not alert Eddie, since mates could sense what each other was thinking or feeling.

As if his wicked foster mother could read his mind, “I wonder what your pretty little Eddie is doing all by his lonesome. It’s not really the best idea for him to be alone right now.“

All Buck could see was red. Lena had to physically hold him back from going to pounce on them as his eyes started to glow and his claws were coming out. “I swear to god, if you hurt him I will rip your throats out and I’ll enjoy doing it.”

Trying to hold back the protective and severely pissed off werewolf, lena decided to speak in a soothing tone to try and get him to calm down. “Don’t do this. Don’t you see this is what they want. They want to get a rise out of you. Don’t give into them.” She then sent a silent message to her mate through their connection to check on Eddie.

Buck sighed, knowing Lena was right about that. Letting himself calm down just a little bit, he had one question for them even though he would probably be sure he already knew the answer. “This was all a trap, wasn’t it? You did all this just to find me?”

The woman simply shrugged her shoulders. “You are the one that got away. You won’t be so lucky this time around.”

“That’s where you are wrong.” Walking up to them, he punched the man in the face swiftly knocking him out before he could even get a shot off. Buck was no longer the weak, defenseless boy they knew.

The woman must have been in total shock because Lena came up behind her and put her arms behind her back without her even noticing.

Buck looked at Lena, silently asking if she could handle the rest of this on her own. “I normally wouldn’t do this but I need to see Eddie.”

“I can handle taking them to the sheriffs and releasing the others.” The blonde nodded her head. She knew exactly what Buck was going through, having the same feeling consume her at least once before having lost her first love in a battle many years ago. “Go.”

Buck couldn’t have been told sooner. He took off running to his car. He needed to know if Eddie was okay.

Normally the car ride from where he was to their house took thirty minutes but he might have been speeding so it only took him fifteen.  
‘  
When Buck managed to stop fumbling with his keys and got through the door, he saw Eddie in the kitchen making dinner, probably has a way for him to keep his hands busy so he's not being idle while he's waiting for news about him. Buck could also hear CSI playing in the background “Thank god.”

Eddie was so worried about him that the second he heard the door close, turned around and faced him. “Baby? What’s wrong? I could sense you were worried about something? What happened?”

Buck quickly walked over to Eddie and wrapped his arms around the older male. “That thing we went on. It was them.” He knew Eddie would get what he meant. 

And he did. Eddie traced the scar on his radius like he did every day, almost like he was getting his daily fix. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that again. How did it go?”

“They will never do anything to anyone else again.” Buck told him before dropping the bomb. “I would have been fine but they brought up you possibly being in danger.”

Eddie sighed, knowing the kind of worry he must have gone through. “I’m fine babe. No one came here.”

Buck buried his face in Eddie’s neck. “I was so scared they took away the best thing I’ve ever had from me.”

“They are gone baby. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Eddie reminded him as he ran his fingers through Buck’s hair. “I’m okay. We are both okay. And whatever happens we will face it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think. 
> 
> tumblr: nickimonkey


End file.
